dias de primavera
by hokutoritsuka
Summary: [MakoHaru] Makoto era a pessoa que melhor conhecia Haru, e Haru era a pessoa mais importante na vida de Makoto. Desde muito cedo, Haru era a primavera de Makoto. Dabbles açucarados (ou não) sobre Makoto Tachibana e Haruka Nanase.
1. Combinação: Um sorriso ao pé da escada

Quando Haruka surgiu no alto da escada, Makoto abriu um sorriso caloroso.

—Bom dia, Haru-chan!

—Já disse para não me chamar usando "chan".

A doce risada de Makoto chegou aos ouvidos de Haruka, que desviava o olhar e começava a descer as escadas, um leve rubor disfarçado pelo rosto meio virado para o lado. Naquele momento, em algum lugar dentro de Makoto, mesmo que inconscientemente, ele percebeu que Haruka era a sua primavera. Uma combinação de plenitude, amor e alegria; seu porto seguro, um lugar para voltar mesmo que o inverno fosse escuro e frio, onde ele teria seu calor.


	2. Ascender: Estrelas ao despertar

O céu era feito de diamantes sobre veludo negro, diante dele, Makoto desejava ascender às estrelas. Mas, então, já não era noite, era tarde, e aos seus pés à margem do rio, algo dentro da água tentava levar Haruka.

—Haru! HARU!!

—Makoto!

Makoto acordou no _futon_ ao lado da cama de Haruka, olhou assustado para o amigo que o havia despertado.

—Você estava chamando meu nome. Você está bem?

O corpo todo de Makoto tremia, sua mão buscou a barra da camiseta de Haruka, mas na confusão de seu desespero, foi sua mão que ele segurou. Haru estava ali, bem.


	3. Aprofundado: Makoto, Haru e o mar

Haruka sempre caminhava olhando para o mar. Ao lado de Makoto, sempre ficava do lado mais próximo ao mar.

Haruka amava a água, seria essa a sua razão?

Havia algo dentro da água que atemorizava Makoto, e Haruka decidiu que sempre ficaria entre Makoto e essa coisa. Sem dizer uma palavra, Haruka o protegia.

O quanto o seu sentimento seria aprofundado?

Diferente do que acontecia com a água, Makoto não temia mergulhar nesse sentimento, afogar-se nele, entregar-se ao que sentia por Haru.

Os pequenos gestos dele que o conquistavam dia após dia. Seu precioso amigo, a quem ele também cuidaria.


	4. Complexo: Sombras sobre a água

Havia uma rivalidade, um antagonismo e uma indiscutível dificuldade em concordarem com alguma coisa. Mas também havia o fascínio, a obsessão, e o fato de que quando um entrava no campo de visão do outro todo o resto era obliterado, apenas os dois existiam.

Era assim a relação de Haruka e Rin.

De forma alguma aquela era o tipo de relação que Makoto queria com Haruka, mas havia um sentimento incômodo e complexo que insistia em apertar seu peito.

Queria que Haru o olhasse com aquela intensidade, disputasse com ele sem medo de feri-lo. Queria que ele fosse assim passional.


	5. Tangível: Suave como um resvalar

— Comece peneirando a farinha. — Haruka dava as instruções na cozinha da sua casa, entregando a peneira nas mãos de Makoto.

— Certo.

Makoto despejou a farinha deixando uma quantidade considerável cair sobre a mesa. Começou a agitar a peneira, fazendo tão desajeitada e bruscamente que a farinha esvoaçava em uma nuvem grossa.

— Está bom assim, Haru? Eh...?! Haru?! Você está coberto de farinha!

Haruka se limitou a fazer uma cara "culpa de quem?", enquanto Makoto, afoito, tentava tirar a farinha que estava nos cabelos dele.

Os dedos que o tocavam resvalaram em seu rosto fazendo quase tangível aquele sentimento dentro dele.


	6. Tolhido: Cinco segundos

Por um longo momento, Makoto se perdeu no azul dos olhos de Haru e Haru se perdeu no verde dos olhos de Makoto. Primeiro um resvalar, depois um toque que se tornou carícia.

Como se tivesse sido tolhido de seus movimentos, Makoto continuou em suspenso, aquele momento se estendendo quase infinitamente, totalmente cativado. Pele na pele, olhos nos olhos, e um suspiro contido na garganta.

— Ah! Me desculpe, Haru!

Mas, de repente o encanto foi quebrado, e nenhum deles sabia se Makoto pedia desculpas pela farinha que cobria as superfícies da cozinha, pelo toque gentil, ou por seus sentimentos avassaladores.


	7. Exacerbar: Atitudes e sentimentos

Muitas vezes as palavras se faziam desnecessárias e uma simples troca de olhares era o suficiente para um saber o que o outro estava pensando. Os anos de convivência e conhecimento mútuo haviam lhes presenteado com esse poder especial. O fato de Haruka ser sempre sério e calado só vinha a exacerbar essa interação entre eles.

Porém, mesmo com toda essa afinidade, havia palavras que precisariam ser ditas, atitudes que precisariam ser tomadas.

Makoto não tinha confiança o suficiente em si mesmo para romper aquela barreira, e conhecer a extensão dos sentimentos de Haruka exigiria mais que palavras não ditas.


	8. Célere: Como o sangue em suas veias

Desejo, amor, afeição. Quantos desses sentimentos poderiam existir dentro de Haruka? E o quanto ele sabia dos que habitavam o coração de Makoto?

Aquele sentimento que corria célere junto com o sangue em suas veias quando estava com Haruka, o aquecia, o completava. Não havia nada que ele temesse, não havia nada mais que precisasse se Haruka estivesse com ele.

Não apenas na água e na natação. Sua felicidade estaria onde Haruka estivesse.

E Haruka? Precisaria de Makoto em sua vida?

Teria coragem para dizer aquelas três palavras? Fazer com que seu carinho chegasse até Haru?

Sim, ele precisaria ter.


	9. Garrafal: Medo de perdê-lo

Havia algo errado com Makoto. Ele parecia distraído, com seu sorriso desbotado, despedindo-se de Haruka sem olhá-lo. Haruka passou a tarde ponderando sobre o que poderia estar incomodando-o.

 _"...Eu pensei em ir para um lugar onde Haru não estivesse."_

Repentinamente, aquela frase de Makoto voltou garrafal em sua mente. Haruka sentiu um frio na espinha enquanto corria para fora de casa. Precisava ver Makoto.

Ao sair, quase embaixo do _torii_ , encontrou Makoto, olhando o sol afundando no horizonte escarlate, como ele mesmo estava certa vez.

— Makoto...?

Ele virou-se para encarar Haruka.

— Eu estava tomando coragem para falar com você, Haru...


	10. Aparatosa: Três palavras

Você estava indo me ver, Haru? Você pareceu tão surpreso ao me ver... Eu precisava te ver. Precisava falar com você, mas tinha medo do que preciso falar... Mesmo que pareça uma afirmação pomposa, aparatosa... é a verdade. ...Eu não sou bom sem você. Eu não sou forte sem você. Sem você eu sou nada, Haru. Nada parece certo se você não está comigo. Você é minha pessoa mais importante. Acho que você sabe tudo isso. Às vezes eu me sinto traindo você, porque não é isso que você espera de mim, mas preciso dizer, Haru: eu amo você. Sempre.


	11. Distendida: Na imensidão de sentimentos

Nada havia mudado de fato.

Makoto continuava sendo Makoto e Haruka continuava sendo Haruka.

Makoto continuava amando Haruka e Haruka continuava amando a água.

Haruka também amava Makoto, mas de um jeito diferente do que amava a água. Com a água não era uma questão de se tornarem um só, mas de reconhecer a existência um do outro e se aceitarem. Com Makoto era o oposto, era como habitar sob a pele um do outro, tornarem-se indivisíveis, envolver, arrebatar, tomar para si, doar-se completamente. Toda a imensidão de sentimentos distendida e espalhada, abarcando-os, com a calmaria de um espelho d'água.


	12. Efluir: Melancolia e ternura

Havia se tornado sua rotina pela manhã, entrar pela porta dos fundos, sempre destrancada, da casa de Haruka e encontrá-lo na banheira. Ele havia adquirido esse hábito de ficar imerso usando seu traje de banho. Se Haruka gostava tanto de nadar, porque havia deixado o clube de natação? Ele recusava falar com Makoto sobre o assunto.

Makoto sentia uma aura de melancolia efluir de Haruka. Queria saber o que o afligia, queria protegê-lo dessa tristeza. Queria mostrar que estava ao seu lado.

Makoto abaixou-se e antes que percebesse, seus lábios tocaram os de Haruka. Aquele era o primeiro beijos deles.


	13. Paradigma: Deliciosas coisas desnecessár

Haruka achava que datas comemorativas era um aborrecimento, apenas um dia como outro qualquer no calendário. Pelo menos servia para que seus pais voltassem no ano novo, mas não no Natal. Em vez disso, haviam enviado um presente pelo correio: um celular azul.

Havia três contatos na memória, dois eram seus pais.

— Você vem?

— Haru? ...Está me convidando? — ouviu a doce risada de Makoto — Claro que vou!

Haruka desligou o celular, olhando para a ceia e o bolo confeitado por ele, e seu rosto ruborizou. Seria uma surpresa.

Não havia problema abrir mão desse paradigma se isso fizesse Makoto feliz.


	14. Entoar: Em meio ao silêncio

Era o último dia de férias, amanhã começaria seu segundo ano do colegial. Makoto havia ido passar a noite para "jogar", mas seuXboxestava esquecido sobre a mesa da sala.

Adentrando a porta do quarto, uma trilha de peças de roupas levava até a cama.

Fazer amor com Makoto era sempre uma experiência doce e arrebatadora. Seus lábios gentis que cobriam sua pele de beijos. Suas mãos fortes que o dominavam suavemente. O entoar silencioso de respirações, sussurros e palavras de amor.

Seus sentidos e sua razão ficando turvos, enquanto Haruka se embriagava naquele terno mar que era Makoto.


	15. Donaire: Haruka se torna livre

A presença de Rin estava esvaecendo de suas vidas com o tempo.

Longe da natação, aquele revezamento se tornou apenas uma lembrança do passado. Por mais forte que fosse, uma lembrança era apenas uma lembrança, e aquele sentimento parecia inatingível agora.

Quando Rin voltou, como a força da natureza que era, havia se tornado outra pessoa. Não era mais o garoto alegre, fascinado pelo nado donaire de Haruka. Ele, que tanto havia lutado para uni-los, mostrava apenas desprezo.

Seria mentira dizer que não foi um choque para Makoto descobrir que Haruka havia deixado de nadar por Rin, por ter ferido seus sentimentos. Rin havia aprisionado o coração de Haruka em um lugar onde nem mesmo Makoto poderia alcançar.

Era difícil ser apenas um espectador. Tudo que poderia fazer era apoiar Haruka enquanto ele lutava pela própria liberdade e para libertar Rin dele mesmo.

 _"Fico feliz por você estar sempre ao meu lado. Obrigado."_

Estas palavras bastaram para que Makoto soubesse que não importava o que acontecesse, Haruka sempre seria seu.

Diferente de Makoto e Haruka, Rin esteve sozinho na Austrália, e foi essa solidão que envenenou seu coração e turvou seus olhos para que agora não reconhecesse seus próprios amigos.


	16. Lúgubres: Dúvidas e incertezas

A piscina de pétalas de cerejeira havia sido arruinada pela chuva repentina. No primário, Rin havia dito que desejaria nadar em uma piscina assim, então, os cinco integrantes do clube de natação do Colégio Iwatobi lhe fizeram essa surpresa.

Se não fosse pelo entusiasmo de Nagisa e pela objetividade de Rei, provavelmente eles não estariam todos juntos naquele fim de tarde, procurando abrigo da chuva. Graças a eles puderam reviver aquele revezamento, e dele renasceram Rin e Haruka.

Rin havia deixado para trás seus pensamentos lúgubres, havia voltado a almejar o futuro e perseguir seus sonhos. Não só isso, seu sorriso cativante também havia voltado.

Foi com os olhos no futuro que Rin perguntou sobre os planos pós-formatura de Makoto e Haruka. Ele se preocupava com os amigos que tanto haviam olhado por ele.

Não era como se Makoto nunca tivesse pensado a respeito, apenas era uma questão demasiadamente complicada.

Haruka evitava o assunto deliberadamente.

Além de ser um nadador excepcional, Haruka simplesmente era bom em tudo que fazia. Aos olhos de qualquer pessoa, ele tinha o mundo aos seus pés. Mas Haruka não tinha apreço por nada disso, mesmo na natação, ser rápido ou ganhar nunca foi seu objetivo.


	17. Admoestar: Luz na escuridão

Makoto olhava para a folha sobre a sua carteira, apenas seu nome e sua turma estavam escritos no formulário vocacional. Seus olhos buscaram Haruka, que olhava para fora da janela ignorando completamente o pedaço de papel.

Haruka mantinha uma expressão indecifrável, era nessas horas que Makoto lembrava como sua habilidade de lê-lo era limitada. Ele queria saber o futuro de Haruka por vários motivos, ele era a sua pessoa especial, afinal. Makoto se preocupava, mas sobretudo, queria direcionar seu futuro para onde o futuro de Haruka fosse.

Makoto se lembrou de quando entraram no ginásio. Em turmas diferentes, Haruka e ele passavam tempo demais longe um do outro. Makoto tinha medo de ouvir Haruka admoestar sobre sua dependência, e por isso, vagou sozinho sem saber o que fazer. E se Haruka dissesse que não queria que ele o seguisse? E se ele dissesse que não queria mais alguém tão fraco ao seu lado? Quando o medo de ser abandonado estava cravando as garras em seu coração, foi Haruka quem surgiu na escuridão da praia para dizer que também o queria ao seu lado.

Ele não sabia. Não era Haruka que era seu farol, mas ele que era o de Haruka.


	18. Reiterar: Palavras que não quero ouvir

Haruka não sabia por que as pessoas criavam expectativas sobre ele, isso não passava de um incômodo. Ele não faria algo porque as pessoas esperariam isso dele. Ele nadava por seus amigos, por ele mesmo e por nada mais.

Makoto não dizia nada sobre continuar nadando. Ele queria saber o que Makoto estava pensando, mas não queria perguntar, assim como não queria que lhe perguntasse.

— Você poderia ser um nadador profissional, — disse Amakata-sensei.

Um coro de vozes a reiterar o que ele deveria fazer. Perguntando, cobrando exigindo. Cercando, encurralando, sufocando.

Nadando sitiado por olhos famintos, a água o rejeitava.

— Você vai desistir do seu sonho?! Do seu futuro?! — gritou Rin no vestiário.

Qual sonho? Ele nunca teve um sonho.

— Até você está me dizendo isso?! — Haruka vociferou com Makoto que o confrontava enquanto segurava seu braço, evitando que ele fugisse — Você só sabe ficar se intrometendo onde não foi chamado! – Haruka estava alterado demais para perceber o peso de suas palavras naquele momento e como os olhos de Makoto hesitaram diante delas — Você nem mesmo decidiu sobre o SEU futuro!

— Eu decidi. Eu vou para uma universidade em Tokyo. — Makoto disse depois de soltar sua mão. E Haruka sentiu-se perdido.


	19. Antepor: Só você transforma olhar em pal

Antepor: Só você transforma olhar em palavras.

Assim que chegava da escola, Haruka trocava de roupa e ia ao Iwatobi _Swimming Club_ com Makoto. A ideia inicial foi de Makoto, e mesmo que não admitisse, era melhor do que ficar sozinho em casa. Mas quando entraram no ginásio, as coisas ficaram estranhas. Rin não estava mais lá. Nagisa continuava no grupo do primário, por isso, não treinavam juntos. Makoto faltava enquanto procurava um clube na escola. Era ruim estar sozinho até no SC.

Makoto perguntava em qual clube Haruka entraria enquanto ele mesmo vagava entre os clubes de natação e basquete. O que ele poderia querer com basquete? Quando Makoto pareceu optar pelo clube de natação, Haruka não hesitou em segui-lo.

Lidar com pessoas era tarefa deixada para Makoto, que estava acostumado a antepor-se a Haruka e responder por ele. Antes que percebesse, Haruka dependia dessa presença.

Seus pais nunca perceberam como ele odiava ficar sozinho.

Odiava ser fraco, ser dependente. Odiava que as pessoas se preocupassem com ele.

Agora estava sozinho. As palavras ecoavam nas paredes do quarto, enquanto ele se agarrava aos lençóis sem dormir. Também se odiava pelas coisas que tinha dito, por ter gritado, por ter ferido e magoado.

Odiava a si mesmo.

 ***** **O limite de caracteres não permitiu que eu colocasse o título inteiro.**


	20. Imersão: Voltando para casa

A campainha tocava insistentemente. Não poderia ser Makoto. Makoto não tocava a campainha. Makoto não viria depois da briga de ontem à noite.

Quem quer que fosse, não parecia que desistiria mesmo sendo ignorado. Então, Haruka se arrastou para fora da cama. Era Rin quem estava à sua porta.

— Ei, Haru. Se arruma e vamos dar uma volta.

Sem pensar, Haruka o seguiu. Ele desejava estar em qualquer lugar que não fosse aqui. Estava fugindo novamente. Agora, fugindo de Makoto.

Rin almejava lhe mostrar a imensidão do mundo.

Que o mar sempre seria o mar, não importava onde estivesse. O mar o conectaria a todos.

Rin queria que Haruka não se esquecesse do que ele mesmo havia esquecido um dia: que, às vezes, para fazer o que se ama é preciso fazer sacrifícios, mas que ele nunca estaria sozinho. Ele tinha amigos em quem poderia confiar, com quem poderia contar.

Havia algo no fato de Rin já ter se perdido nesse caminho que o resgatou da imersão de águas turvas que o impedia de se mover e respirar. Que o fazia querer voltar para casa.

— Haru, _okaeri_. — Não havia nada no mundo como o sorriso de Makoto.

— _Tadaima_ , — Respondeu Haruka.


	21. Homizio: Um lugar para guardar o coração

Haruka manteve seu coração em um homizio por muito tempo, fugindo do seu futuro, do seu sonho, dos seus amigos, das pessoas que o amavam, de Makoto. Agora queria contar a todos o que havia descoberto. Pedir desculpas. Agradecer. E ele o fez. Ouviu Makoto falar sobre seus planos, ele estava feliz pelos dois.

Agora, tudo parecia tão claro. Há tempos Haruka não se sentia tão livre.

Quando subiram as escadas de pedra, voltando depois da competição, subitamente, percebeu que era cedo demais para se separar de Makoto. Então, impetuosamente, Haruka o puxou alguns degraus em direção à sua casa, saindo do campo de visão da casa de Makoto.

— Eh...?!

Makoto não teve tempo de reagir quando Haruka o puxou pela jaqueta, tendo que segurar o corrimão com as duas mãos, uma de cada lado do corpo de Haruka, para recuperar seu equilíbrio.

— Senti sua falta, — Haruka sussurrou com o rosto enterrado em seu peito.

Makoto que ainda estava surpreso com a atitude de Haruka não pôde deixar de sorrir.

— Eu também senti sua falta, Haru, — respondeu envolvendo Haruka com os braços e trazendo-o mais próximo de si.

Era a primeira vez que ficavam a sós desde a sua volta.


	22. Resiliente: Aproveitando oportunidades

Depois do torneio de verão, havia chegado a hora dos terceiranistas se afastarem das atividades do clube. Makoto ainda participava de treinos esporádicos, mas almejando ir para Tokyo, cada minuto livre era gasto estudando para o vestibular. Haruka continuava treinando, era importante manter o ritmo, porém, seu horário era relativamente mais resiliente.

Nos fins de semana, Makoto estudava na casa de Haruka, longe dos seus agitados irmãozinhos. Inesperadamente, a ideia partiu de Haruka, que observava discretamente Makoto estudar.

— Makoto? Algum problema?

— Hum... não... mais ou menos... — respondeu olhando para o livro com uma expressão difícil.

Haruka se aproximou como que por curiosidade, e explicou a passagem casualmente, mas ele não admitiria que convidou Makoto para estudar em sua casa para ajuda-lo no que fosse preciso, e nem que essa era a maneira que havia encontrado para passar algum tempo como ele.

Logo, Haruka sugeriu que Makoto fizesse uma pausa, afinal, já estava estudando há horas. Na verdade, havia algo que ele desejava falar.

— Decidi qual proposta vou aceitar. Eu também vou para Tokyo.

— Sério?!

— Sim.

Makoto mostrou um sorriso deslumbrante. Agora, ainda mais motivado a estudar, parecia um filhote feliz. Haruka apenas desviou o olhar, mas também estava incrivelmente feliz.


	23. Petiz: Quando se é um menino

— Haru, ainda está acordado? — perguntou Makoto, deitado no _futon_ ao lado da cama de Haru. Era um daqueles difíceis fins de semana de estudo. Fazia-o lembrar de quando ainda era um petiz e passava a noite na casa de Haruka, ele dormia no _futon_ e o amigo na mesma cama de solteiro que tinha agora.

— Sim.

— Posso dormir aí como você?

— Não.

— Ah... Eu não estava falando com segundas intenções... — Makoto falou baixinho, um pouco chateado, não era como se ele só tivesse isso na cabeça, ou então, não conseguisse se controlar.

— Vai ficar apertado, — Haruka respondeu, se justificando.

Makoto suspirou suavemente para que Haruka não ouvisse. Não deveria se sentir assim carente, sabia que Haruka estava sendo atencioso com ele e com seus estudos.

Fechou os olhos tentando dormir, mas apesar de cansado, o sono não vinha. Ouviu, então, um farfalhar de lençóis e cobertores vindos da cama ao lado.

— Vai um pouco pro lado.

Makoto não pôde evitar dar uma risadinha feliz, imaginando a cara que Haruka estava fazendo no escuro. Virou de lado, abrindo espaço e levantando a coberta para receber o namorado, que se aconchegou bem perto dele.

Assim, logo adormeceram. Era disso que sentiam falta.


	24. Perscrutar: Situações inesperadas

Depois da tentativa frustrada ao tocar a campainha, Makoto deu a volta e entrou na casa de Haruka pela porta dos fundos, sempre destrancada. Como era de se esperar, encontrou-o na banheira.

— Bom dia, Haru-chan! — disse, estendendo a mão para ajudá-lo a sair da água enquanto sorria.

— Você não muda isso, não é? — respondeu depois de um suspiro, aceitando a mão.

Quando Haruka se levantou, Makoto viu, chocado, que ele não estava usando nada hoje.

— Haru?! Cadê seu traje de banho?! — disse com a voz estridente.

— Você sempre parece decepcionado ao me ver saindo da banheira com ele, — respondeu seriamente.

— O quê?! — Makoto corava até as orelhas enquanto escondia o rosto com as mãos.

— Não tem nada aqui que você já não tenha visto, — Haruka disse, vestindo-se casualmente.

Makoto, que havia vindo ajudar a preparar a mudança para Tokyo, enrubesceu violentamente.

— Ah. Preciso entregar uma coisa.

Haruka foi para o quarto e voltou logo em seguida. Estendeu a mão para MAkoto, deixando algo na palma dele. Depois de perscrutar o pequeno objeto por algum tempo, MAkoto perguntou confuso:

— O que é isso?

— Uma chave.

— Haru!

— ...Do meu apartamento em Tokyo.

Os lábio entreaberto de surpresa se curvaram em um sorriso.


	25. Janota: Os movimentos dos seus dedos

— Obrigado, Haru! Vou cuidar bem dela! — Makoto parecia ter ganhado o melhor presente do mundo.

— Não precisa tudo isso.

— Ah! Vou te dar a cópia da chave do meu apartamento também! Vou buscar lá em casa! — disse já se virando para ir.

— Makoto, espere! — Haruka o deteve segurando-o pela mão.

Makoto parou surpreso, primeiro, olhando para a mão de Haruka, depois, para seu rosto, então, sorriu novamente.

— Você não quer que eu vá, Haru? — perguntou ternamente.

Haruka olhou para o lado, um pouco envergonhado, um pouco aborrecido por Makoto perguntar algo que ele sabia muito bem.

Ele deu uma risadinha, e com a mão livre, segurou o rosto de Haruka, virando-o delicadamente para que o encarasse, para que seus olhos se encontrassem.

— Não. — Haruka nunca conseguiria ganhar de Makoto, que o dominava com aqueles olhos verdes profundos.

Pôde sentir que ele ainda sorria quando seus lábios se tocaram, enfim.

A outra mão subiu num movimento janota, as pontas dos dedos em sua nuca, enviando arrepios por sua espinha e eriçando os pelos do seu corpo. O toque era firme, mas delicado, de alguém que segura algo precioso com cuidado para não quebrá-lo, porém, com força para mantê-lo junto a si.


	26. Justapor: Dias de primavera

As mãos de Haruka subiram pelas costas e pelo braço de Makoto, sentindo a pele exposta do braço e a pele oculta pela roupa, concentrando-se em cada movimento dele, reagindo a cada sensação que ele lhe causava. Era um pouco assustador, ainda agora, como deixava de ser ele mesmo para se justapor à existência de Makoto.

Ele, que sempre quis ser independente, sorvia o ar com que Makoto preenchia seus pulmões, rendendo-se, alimentando-se de beijos. Ele, que odiava a solidão, e havia demorado tanto para perceber que nunca esteve sozinho e nunca estaria. Ele, que por vezes, odiava-se, não poderia mais fazê-lo, porque ele não era mais apenas Haru, era também Makoto, e ele nunca odiaria Makoto.

Ser amado incondicionalmente, e amá-lo dessa mesma forma avassaladora. Seu melhor amigo, seu amor de infância, sua paixão de adolescência, seu romance para a vida inteira.

Os primeiros dias da primavera batiam na janela do seu quarto aquecido pelo calor do eterno verão dos seus sentimentos, transmitido em gestos, toques, beijos e arfadas, esse calor que aquecia os lençóis, nos movimentos languidos que se tornavam urgentes. Em palavras tão preciosas, sussurradas suavemente junto ao ouvido, fazendo seu amado estremecer.

— Makoto, eu te amo.

 **Olá!**

 **Obrigada por ler até aqui!**

 **Esta fic eu escrevi para um desafio de drabbles no Nyah! Fanfiction. Cada capítulo foi escrito em um dia, usando a palavra que coloquei no título de cada capítulo. As palavras eram sorteadas diariamente. Foi uma experiência muito interessante!**

 **Este é o último capítulo de "dias de primavera", mas ela tem uma continuação chamada "Jiyuuni" que postarei em breve.**

 **Obrigada aos sobreviventes! ='D**


End file.
